Detection systems, such as thermal imaging systems and visible light imaging systems, are often used to detect objects in various situations. A detection system may include a single detection device or a network of detection devices. For example, in the latter case, the detection system may be a surveillance system for a building, with detection devices (e.g., surveillance cameras) of different fields of view detecting for objects (e.g., humans, fires, smoke) within the building and along an outside perimeter of the building. The surveillance system may contact, or cause to be contacted, appropriate emergency responders, such as a police department, fire department, medical/paramedic services, and so forth, based on the types of objects detected.
In some cases, the detection devices that form the detection system may be associated with varying levels of power consumption. For example, detection devices that perform more operations and/or more computationally intensive operations may be associated with, on average, higher power consumption than other detection devices. In cases where such detection devices are battery powered and/or not readily accessible to an external power source, the higher average power consumption may reduce the efficacy of the detection system, since, for example, the detection devices associated with higher power consumption may need to be accessed and/or taken offline in order to replace a battery or otherwise supply power to the detection devices.
It would therefore be desirable to provide improved detection systems.